One Chance
by AnnieFiveStar
Summary: Sometimes you only have one chance. Sometimes you miss it when you know you should have taken it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after season finale. Everything's the same except Daisy doesn't go to jail.  
>I own nothing!<p>

* * *

><p>"So beautiful..." Jimmy said undoing the buttons on my shirt and kissing my neck.<p>

"Mm hmm."Is all I can muster in a reply. I help him shrug his shirt off his shoulders.

We both stop dead in our tracks when we hear his phone go off, we both know who's ring tone is filling the room.

"Shit."Jimmy said rolling on his back.

"Yeah..."I sat up and threw my feet over the side of the bed.

"Annie, wait a second don't leave." He said reaching for his phone.

"Hey, baby. No, no Annie and I are at my apartment just packing up a few things."I got up an pulled on my boots.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah your on speaker."Jimmy said running a hand over his face.

"Annie?" Natalie's voice rang out.

"Yeah?" I said buttoning up my shirt.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

"Thats great. I'm really happy for you guys." I said will a small sigh.

Jimmy took Natalie off speaker and continued talking. 'Wait.' He mouthed.

I got my jacket and left.

The frigid night air hit me like a ton of bricks. I searched for my car seeking warmth once I found it ,I got into my escalade, turned on the engine and cranked the heat. As I sat there absorbing the heat I started to think. Jimmy's having a kid. Wow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."I banged my fist against the steering wheel.

'How could I forget about Natalie?' I scolded myself about this until I reached Ben's house.

I knocked on his apartment door. He opened it and smiled at me and let me in. Once the door was closed I pulled Ben in for a hungry kiss. He returned with the same passion pushing me up against the door.I pushed away from the wall trying to walk Ben towards the bed room, but he was having none of that he pushed me up against the kitchen counter.

"Y'know I have some wine..." He started slowly working his way up my neck.

"Ben." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "No more talking, just make love to me."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us to the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind us.

* * *

><p>So people tell me what you think you want more. Remember reviews make me more creative and happy. Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ask and you shall receive. I own nothing!

* * *

><p><em>I looked through the small hole in the door when I heard screaming coming from outside. I instantly regretted it. I saw a tiger tear off a mans arm. I looked away. I forced myself to look again and I saw the mans head being torn off. I heard a sickening crunch as the tiger crushed the mans skull between its teeth. I looked away and started to gag. I forced myself to calm down.<em>

_Suddenly I felt the cool metal of a gun in my hand . I was outside and I could see Tim out the corner of my eye. I heard automatic gun fire behind me, just seconds before it hit the ground next to me._

_"Run Tim!" I yell. We both take off, bullets whizzing past us. I see Tim go down._

_"Tim!" I yelled I can see blood spreading quickly. Suddenly I'm hit._

I wake up gasping for breath, in a cold sweat. I bolted upright still gasping for breath. Ben is right up there with me stroking my back.

"Annie? Annie! Whats wrong? Are you okay? "I look at him with tears in my eyes and just shake my head.

"Its okay. Come here." He pulls me to his chest. I'm crying,shaking and still trying to catch my breath.

"Whats wrong, Baby?" He asks gently.

"They're gonna kill me. Ben, they're gonna kill me." I say into his chest.

"I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you. I'm here. Its alright. Shhhh." He soothed. After I had stopped crying and shaking my breathing was still a little off.

"Annie, its okay you can go back to sleep." I nod my head but I'm still worked up and my breathing is off.

"Breath in, breath out. Come on, Ann. You gotta breath." I listen to Ben and soon I'm breathing regularly again. My eyelids start to get heavy. I bury my head into Ben's chest. He just holds me tighter. I start to fall asleep.

As I'm drifting off I can hear my phone going off, but I can't do anything about it. I'm not sure I want to do anything about it. Right here in his arms feels... right. I feel safe.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. <em>Hi. You've reached the voice mail of U.S. Marshal Annie Frost. Leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you.<em>

Jimmy hung up and went straight to voice mail this time. _Hi. You've reached the voice mail of Deputy U.S. Marshal Annie Frost. Leave a message at the tone and I'll get back to you._

"Annie, I've left you like twenty messages. I'm sorry. Please pick up."

* * *

><p>More? I need encouragement, people! Ideas? Reviews! Reviews make me a happy person. I like being a happy person. Please make me a happy person.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I felt pressure on the bed shift. I felt a arm wrap around my waist.<p>

"Ben?" I mumbled.

"Mm-hmm?" He said kissing my neck. I smelled coffee.

"My cop senses are tingling. I smell coffee."I said starting to wake up.

"I just put a pot on." Ben said chuckling.

"Oh, shit! What time is it?"I said sitting up in bed.

"Its ll:30 a.m." Ben said looking at the clock.

"Dammit. I'm late for work." I went to get out of the bed but Ben grabbed my hand.I looked at him.

"The worlds not going to stop if the famous Annie Frost is late or god forbid gets a day off." He said with a smile.

"I have to go to work to day."I smiled back at him.

"At least eat something."He said his eyes slightly pleading.

"Okay."We both got up. Ben had his boxers on. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. We went out to the kitchen. Ben grabbed two mugs and poured us coffee. He handed me my mug.

"Thanks."I said. The toaster popped and I jumped nearly spilling my coffee.

"Its just the toaster, Annie." Ben said laughing.

"Its not funny." I said trying to keep the smirk off my face. He handed me a piece of toast.

"So...What was your dream about last night?" Ben asked as I bit into my toast.I turned my back to him and leaned against the counter setting the toast down.I heard Ben sigh. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I want you to know I'm here for you if you do." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and gave his forearm a squeeze.

"I gotta get dressed for work. You wanna give me a ride?" I asked pushing away from the counter.

"Yeah sure." He released me. I went into the bedroom and got dressed.

When I came out Ben was dressed in jeans, tennis shoes and a tight black sports shirt.

I did a mental check list in my head. Gun. Check. Keys. Check. Phone. Check. Badge. Check.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." We walked out of the apartment. We found his car in the lot and drove towards H.E.A.T. We drove in silence. It was a comfortable silence. A friendly one. Like we did it everyday.

I looked over at Ben. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but smile to. We stopped at a four-way intersection and I unconsciously tightened my grip on Ben's hand. This had been happening ever since I was kidnaped, if I was driving my hands tightened on the steering wheel. Jimmy and Daisy noticed but didn't say anything.

"Annie, you okay?" Ben asked looking at me worried.

"Yeah. Green." I said. The car pushed forward. We soon arrived at H.E.A.T. Ben put the car in park outside of the building.

"Do I get to see you for dinner?" Ben said gently tucking loose strands hair behind my ear.

"I don't know. I'll call you." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and then exiting the car.

I walked into the building and threw my jacket over my chair. I went to the lounge and got coffee. Daisy came up behind.

"Annie? Weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday? Who did you go home with last night?" She asked laughing. I opened my mouth to speak but Daisy cut me off.

"Oh was it Michael the hot Homicide detective, John the sexy Narco cop, Tony the fine robbery detective ? Oh, oh I know was it Ben the hunky Bounty Hunter?"

"Well you know I don't kiss and tell." I said smiling and walking. She was right at my side ,ready to grill me for details, but I cut her off.

"Get the team in the conference room." I said. Daisy just smiled and did as I asked. I headed towards the conference room. Luke, Daisy and Marco were in the conference room chatting, laughing.

"Hey, Annie. I hear you had a good night." Marco said smiling.

"Really, Daisy?" I said grinning. They all laughed.

"We've got spring cleaning. We have no case and the Chief is busting my ass over the pile up we got." Marco and Daisy groaned.

"Whats spring cleaning?" Luke asked confused.

"Its when we catch up on all our paper work, all day, 'till everyones done." Daisy explained.

"Yeah. Get to it guys." I say ready to walk out the door.

"Wait." Marco said.

"What?" I say slightly frustrated.

"What about you?"

"I do all my paperwork when its assigned." I say with a smirk on my face. Daisy and Marco stuck their tongues out at me. I left them to their work.

It was 3 p.m. by the time I sat down at my desk.I looked up at Jimmy's desk- he wasn't there. I didn't really care. Four hours and several complaints about hand cramps from the team later I was done profiling the cases for the low priority teams and the team was mostly done with paperwork. I felt a presence behind me. I looked over to see Jimmy.

"Annie.." He started.

"I don't wanna talk to you." I said getting up and heading to the lounge, trying to avoid confrontation. I got coffee and when I turned around Jimmy was there, blocking my exit.

"We need to talk about last night."I didn't answer.

"Annie..."

* * *

><p>Review!Reviews!Reviews! I love reviews.<p>

To Pianogirl-I love suggestions. Writers block is what takes me so long to update. Always open to suggestions- that goes for everyone.

Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing.I'm sorry for the super late update. Life has been interesting. I had a lot of things to do and think about. Like I have a three page paper due that I haven't even started, my best guy friend asked me out and I have to worry about the poor chase fans that are probably planing to kill me if I don't stop typing and post this. So here you go. Tada.

* * *

><p>"What Jimmy? Huh? What? What do you wanna talk about? The fact that your girlfriends pregnant? Or how about the fact that you didn't tell me you and her are still together? Oh, oh, this ones my favorite. How about the fact that you straight up lied to me through your teeth?" I say angrily.<p>

"Annie thats not fair-"

"Your right Jimmy its not fair. I trusted you. You lied to me. Your girlfriend is pregnant for god sakes."

"Annie-"

"No, Jimmy! No! I don't want to talk.!" Jimmy takes a step towards me.

"Listen, Annie. Wh-" He started. He looked me over from head to toe."Looks like your still wearin' the same clothes. Where'd you go after you left?"

"You have no right to ask!"

"You didn't answer your phone."

"Ever think that maybe I just didn't want to talk to you?"

"Annie, I'm sorry. I thought-"

"You thought? You risked our relationship on something you thought, that you weren't one hundred percent certain on?"

"Will you let me finish." He yelled. He recomposed himself . "I thought we were over."

"So what the hell was this, 'Yeah, baby. Me and Annie are just packing up some things'?"

"What the hell did you want me to tell her, Annie? She called and asked if I was still coming over. I don't even remember her asking. Was I supposed to say 'Oh, no. I'm back at my apartment fucking my partner!" .

"You lied to me. You lied to her, too." I can't keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Annie," He stepped closer, within arms reach. "I still want you. Only you." His voice is soft. His hand caressing my face. I should feel... I don't know. Better? Calm? Touched? Forgiveness? Love? I don't what I should be feeling but the only thing I feel now is anger.

"No!" I shove him hard in the chest, making him stumble backwards."No. You don't get to say that. You don't get to feel that way. You have a kid on the way now. What the hell is wrong with you." I shove him again.

I feel my anger bubbling up inside my chest, ready to erupt, making it hard to breath. I have to get outta here. Somewhere open where I can think and breath. I head for the door but Jimmy steps in my way and wraps his hand around my upper arm.

"You ran last night. You gonna do it again?" He says coldly.

"You sure as hell didn't stop me."

"I'm not gonna let you run away anymore, Annie. I've already made that mistake once, I'm not gonna make it again."

I open my mouth to speak but before I can my phone rings. I answer it. "Annie Frost."

"Hey, I'm outside. You left your car at my place. I thought you would need a ride." Ben answers.

"Thats nice of you. I'll be out in a sec." I hang up the phone. Jimmy lets me go.

"Deputy Godfrey, tell the team they can go home, but you, however, are on desk duty until you finish all your paperwork. Understand?" My voice is cold.

"Yes, Ma'am." He says coldly. I left angry and hurt.

Ben was waiting outside of H.E.A.T. I was a little afraid somebody would see. When I got in the car Ben smiled at me warmly. I gave him a weak smile as he started the car. He noticed.

"Long day?" He started driving in the direction of his apartment.

"You have no idea." I say with a small chuckle.

"That bad, huh?" I nod. "Wanna talk about it?" He asks sincerely.

"No. I just wanna forget about it."

"Oh, really?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really." I said as a smile crept onto my face.

"Well I bet I could make you forget all about your horrible day." He placed a hand on my thigh.

"Oh, you think you man enough?"

"Baby, I know I'm man enough." His hand started moving slowly up my thigh.

"Care to prove your claim?"

"I'll prove plenty when I get you home." I'm pretty sure Ben broke every traffic law getting us to his apartment.

As soon as we where in the apartment we relieved each other of our clothing and left a trail of it from the front door to the bedroom. Ben did, in fact, prove his claim.

* * *

><p>Ben pulled me to him. We were both slightly out of breath. I rested my head on his chest. We just stayed like that for a while. He started to gently stroke my hair.<p>

"Ann, what are we?" He asked quietly.

"Why do we have to be anything?" I start to trace circles on his chest.

"I just wanna know where we stand."

"I trust you. When I need you you're there for me. You are the only person who I trust to see me vulnerable like this. "

"What if I told you... never mind."

"No come on. Tell me."

"Okay. This is a hypothetical situation. But what if I said I wanted to be more than this?" My heart stops beating. A million questions run through my head. What is going on? What did he say? Is he joking? Is he for real? What should I say? And then comes the question that scares me the most. Do I follow my head or follow my heart?

* * *

><p>I wanted to thank those who have been reading and reviewing. Pianogirl, thanks for keeping me on point with mistakes and clearing up things that might not have made sense in both of my stories. So thank you everybody.<p>

Remember people reviews mean I know people are reading the story and I'm not a talentless writer who's wasting her time. So review. Please. I like reviews.

~Change the world one good deed at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:I own nothing. Hi , guys! Don't kill me. I know its been months but I have a good explanation. I was in and out of the hospital, busy with school, out of town, my computer crashed and I just got it fixed last week and finally one of the extracurricular activities I'm a part of has been keeping me really busy all summer. Also I'm going to be taking a break from my other story Flu Shot so I can finish this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I look into Ben's eyes and can tell he's serious. I want to say yes so bad but I'm scared. No scared is an understatement I'm terrified. This sparks an debate within my head.<p>

_He'll hurt you._ My head tells me.

_He won't hurt you. He cares about you._ My heart says.

_He'll leave just like everybody else._

_He's stayed this long._

Ben can see that that I'm fighting myself but he doesn't push. He just lets me think. After a while I finally speak.

"I'm scared, Ben." I admit.

"Why?" He asks gently.

"Your just about the longest lasting relationship I've had with a man outside of work. And... and I don't wanna ruin it."

"What makes you think its gonna get ruined?"

"I'm no good at relationships, Ben. You know that."

"You don't have to be good at relationships, Ann. You just have to be you. Thats all I want."

"Ben..."I sigh.

"Listen, Annie. I understand. I know your scared. I can't promise I won't hurt you but I can promise I won't leave. If it doesn't work out we can still do this if you want. We can still be friends. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. I just wanna know if I would even have a shot. I just don't want to keep on fooling myself if I don't."

"Okay... Lets give it a shot." I say after thinking about for a minute.

"Okay."Ben says smiling and placing a tender kiss on my lips. I rest my head back on his chest and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. I looked over at Ben sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake him up. I carefully untangled myself from his arms so as not to wake him.I carefully crept out of bed and put on his shirt to cover myself.<p>

I knew I wasn't gonna go back to sleep so I went out into the living room. I sat on the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back of the it. I wrapped the blanket around myself. Something wet hit my hand. I touched my face and realized I was crying.

I couldn't get Cordova out of my head. I was terrified that one of his thugs would make another attempt to kidnap me. Everywhere I go I am on high guard and it takes so much out of me. I shouldn't have let them take me in the first place. I should have stayed at HQ until Hector Torres was captured. I should have fought harder. I should have made sure his thugs didn't touch me. But I couldn't. I was to weak.

"Annie?" Ben asked sleepily from his bedroom door way.

"Yeah, I'm here."I said quickly wiping away the tears.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come back to bed."

"I will be back in a little while I'm just not tired. Its okay. Just go back to bed."I said trying to get him to go back to bed so he wouldn't worry about me. He just sighs and sits down next to me on the couch.

"Annie, look at me." I reluctantly looked at him. I knew he could tell I'd been crying.

"Annie, I can tell you've been crying. What wrong, baby?" Ben asks putting an arm around me.

"Nothing. Just another nightmare." I said trying to hold back tears and failing miserably.

"It's okay. Ann, you're safe here. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."He said pulling me to his chest. After my tears had subsided he asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." I quickly answered.

"Annie, I don't wanna push you, but I hate seeing you like this. Please talk to me. I want to help. I can't help if I don't know whats going on. Annie, please tell me whats wrong. What happened? I just want to help. So please tell me whats going on. Annie, please." He begged.

I couldn't take keeping this to myself anymore. It was destroying me. I broke and told him everything.

"Pablo Cordova." I said quietly.

"The leader of the Allende Cartel?" I nod.

"His wife Isabella and his son Matthew were killed by rival cartel members during our capture of Isabella and he blamed me for there deaths and said I would pay. After the case was over I was going to a motel because Cordova's right hand man Hector Torres was still free and after me. I was stopped at a four-way intersection at a red light and my escalade was hit on the passenger side. Cordova's men got out of the car that hit me and dragged me out of my car. I tried to fight back. I really did. But I was so disoriented. Everything hurt. They put a bag over my head, zip-tied my hands and threw me in the back of their car. I fought in the car so they chloroformed me.

"When I woke up one of them was kissing me and touching me and rubbing against me. He tried to pull down my pants but I kicked him in the face and broke his nose. They knocked me out again and when I woke up my pants were fixed and my feet were bound. When we got to the compound I saw skeletal remains everywhere and witnessed a man being throw into a tigers cage. They took me to my cell and took off my bindings. There were holes in my door and I saw the tiger crush the mans skull and eat it. I started talking to the person in the next cell who was also kidnaped. He was an A.U.S.A.'s son.

"I ripped up the mattress in the room and used it to pretend to hang myself when the guard came to give me food I knocked him out. I took his gun, knife and cash. We escaped the compound and got another car but their was a road block so we turned off the main road and onto a dirt one. We found a house. I called Jimmy. He was coming to get us. I thought we were safe. But Cordova's men found us. Two cops knocked on the door and I emptied my clip into them. I killed two cops.

"It sounded like a firefight was going on outside. After it had stopped somebody was calling my name, they used my nickname. It was the Satevo cartel leader,Carlos Zolo, he saved us. In exchange for us using information to take out the Allende cartel completely they saved Tim and I and took us to the Rio Grande where Jimmy and the team took us home.

"The worst part of that kidnaping was being in the car that man with his hands on me. Being so helpless.I can still feel his hands, his lips, him. I can still smell him and it makes me sick. No matter how hard I scrub in the shower I still feel him. And Cordova promised me he would have his revenge or die trying. Even if he's in jail I'm still terrified that he's gonna get me. When I'm driving I'm terrified, especially when I think a car is following me.I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack or puke when I drive. I can't get Cordova out of my head. He's everywhere I go. I'm scared." By this time the tears have started up again and are streaming down my face.

"Annie, I need to ask you something ,okay?" Ben asks seriously.

"Okay."

"Have I ever done anything in bed that has reminded you of that man, that has made you feel uncomfortable or in danger?If I have I am so sorry. "

"No,no,Ben. You make feel safe and wanted. I never feel uncomfortable or in danger when I'm with you. I rarely even think about Cordova when I'm with you.I feel safe with you."

"Good. Annie, Cordova and his men will never touch you again. They'd have to go through me. I will kill them if they try. I'd go to hell and back for you. You're safe. You never have to worry about them again. I'm not gonna let them hurt you."

"Thank you."He pulls me to his chest and just holds me.

* * *

><p>"Lets go back to bed."Ben says after a while, just as I'm starting to doze off.<p>

"Okay."I mumble sleepily. He stands up and before I can get up he scoops me up and carries me to the bedroom. After we get settled in the bed we start to fall asleep. There in that moment with Ben holding me tight I realized that everything might actually end up okay. With that final thought I drift off in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Please review it lets me know that you guys are still reading and have not abandoned ship. More reviews makes me write faster. Also I love hearing suggestions from you guys so put a suggestion in a review or PM me. I will try to update within the next two weeks but have mercy I'm very very busy this summer.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:I own nothing. Sorry its been so long. Swim season just got done so I will have more time to update. Don't kill me.I made it extra long to make up.

* * *

><p>The sunlight peaking through the curtain woke me up. For the first time in a long time I had slept peacefully through most of the night. Just as I was about to go back to sleep I felt Ben start to kiss my neck. I rolled over to face him.<p>

"How'd you sleep?"He asked still placing kisses on my neck.

"Surprisingly good." I answered. He pulled back and looked at me.

"No nightmares?"He asked grinning.

"No nightmares."I said with a big smile. He placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"I'm happy for you, Ann."

"Its probably the most sleep I've gotten in months. Thank you."I kissed him. He rolled me onto my back and deepened the kiss. I pulled back.

"I gotta go to work." Ben wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Play hooky with me." Ben said playfully.

"I don't..."

"Please. Please. Please." He begged.

"Okay." I sighed with a smile.

"Just hand me my phone." I said pointing to my phone that was sitting on the night stand. He reached over and grabbed my phone.

"Here ya go." He said handing me my kissed my cheek and started kissing my neck again as I dialed Daisy's number.

"Ogbaa." Daisy answered.

"Hey, Daisy. Its Annie. Can you tell the chief that I'm gonna be out today?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can you also take care of everything today?"

"I thought Jimmy was in charge when you were out."

"He is but he's on desk duty until his paperwork is done. He's got the biggest pile up in the whole office."

"Okay."

"Can you uh-" I moaned as Ben hit a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. I played it off like I was clearing my throat. I glared at Ben. He gave me a devilish grin.

"Sorry. Got a little sore throat. Can you make sure everybody gets their paperwork done?"

"You got it, boss."

"Alright. Thanks, Hurricane."

"No problem."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Now I'm all yours."I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Good."He flipped me over again and started kissing made love over and over again.

After 20 minutes of laying down talking Ben was ready to go again.

"Really? Again?" I say smiling as he starts to kiss my neck again.

"What's the matter, Frost? Can't keep up?" He said chuckling.

"Oh, I'll show you who can't keep up!" I said kissing him passionately. We both groaned when we heard my phone start ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Its work."I said looking at Ben. "I should answer this."

"No. They can wait. I can't." And with that he took my phone and tossed it in a pile of clothes across the room. I looked at him in shock but I was smiling.

"You did not just do that."He kissed me.

"Yes I did."

"You're bad. You are so bad."I said still smiling.

"What are you going to about it?"He challenged playfully.I smiled accepting the challenge. I flipped him over and straddled him. After another session of love making we decided to go to lunch. We got in the shower and it took us thirty minutes to get out because we were having to much 'fun'.

After we got out of the shower I pulled on Ben's robe and sat on the counter drying my hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked towards me and started kissing me...again.

"Ben we just got outta of the shower."I said giggling and playfully pushing him away.

"The best part of getting clean is getting dirty again."He said started kissing me again.

"Down boy. Time for lunch." I ran out of the bathroom before he could catch me and shut the door.

I was just pulling on my boots when Ben finally walked out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed minus shoes and socks. For some reason this was extremely funny to me.I started laughing and I couldn't stop. I fell back on the bed as laughter shook my body.

"What are you laughing at? Ben asked. The look of pure confusion made me laugh even more.

"Your... no... socks... shoes...feet. I.. can't.. I can't breathe." I was laughing so hard my stomach and ribs hurt.

"Wh-what?"Ben asked sitting down next to me and laughing.I was crying from laughing so hard. I took a deep breath and another.

"I'm okay. I'm okay."I took more deep breaths."Okay. Okay. I'm good." I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked back at his feet and lost it again. Ben joined me. After about 20 minutes the laughter stopped.

"Okay so what was so funny?" Ben asked stroking my stomach. We didn't bother trying to sit back up so we were just laying on the bed.

"You didn't have shoes or socks. It was just so funny to me. I don't know why."

"I love you but you are so weird."I was a little taken aback by him saying he loves me but I didn't show it.

"I'm not."

"Are to."

"Am not."I said punching him in the arm.

"Are to." We started wrestling playfully. We wrestled for about 15 minutes before Ben finally let me win. We were sweaty from wrestling. I lied on his chest. He kissed my forehead.

"You Mr. Crowley are very distracting." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because we were supposed to go to lunch about an hour ago and all we've done is laugh like idiots and wrestle."

"That was not my fault." He said laughing.

"Oh yes it was." I say chuckling.

"Fine it was my fault and I take fully responsibility for being so distractingly handsome."I stood up pulling him along with me.

"Ok lets go eat I'm starving."

* * *

><p>We went to a little burger shack. We we're eating and talking and laughing and just having a kick ass time. And then Ben got a phone call. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.<p>

"What is it Tommy? I'm kinda busy." Ben said frustrated.I was watching him carefully while eating my salad.

"Seriously?... How important is it?... Fine! ... I'll be there soon." Ben hung up the phone. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. We're a man down on a operation and they need me to cover." He said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Its okay. I understand."I say giving him a warm smile.

"So lets get outta here. I'll drop you off at work." He said standing up. He threw his money on the table paying for our lunch then held out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand. We left the restaurant and headed in the direction of the Marshal building.

We arrived outside of H.E.A.T. I looked at Ben and smiled.

"Bye." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. He gently cupped my face and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Bye. Be safe." He said giving me one more kiss.

"You too."I say as I get out of the car. I walked into the building and immediately headed for the cribs .It was the best way to avoid Jimmy. Daisy saw me and started towards me. She caught me as I was entering the cribs.

"Hey, Annie. I thought you were gonna be out for the day."She said following me to the single room.

"I changed my mind but I'm still not here. I'm just gonna catch up on paperwork from here."

"Only you,"She shook her head and handed me the files she was carrying. "Can you look these over for me?"

"Yeah sure."I say taking the files from her.

"Hey can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yeah, Daisy. Go ahead."I say looking threw the files shes given me.

"Whats up between you and Jimmy? I mean I know ya'll went home together...so I mean..."She left her sentence hanging.

"Jimmy and I had a drink and I went home. Nothing else. You don't have to worry. Jimmy and I are fine."

"Okay."

"And Daisy," I said opening the door to the single room. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm here. Yeah?"

"Okay."

"Thanks."I gave her a tired smile.I entered the room and shut the door. I threw the files onto the desk and turned on the computer. I sat down on the bed. I buried my head in my hands. Ever since my fight with Jimmy I felt like the energy was drained out of me whenever I knew there was a possibility of having to see and confront him. I heard the door open.

"Hey wh-"I said looking up. It was Jimmy. His face was mean, his eyes hard the little light the lamp in the corner provided just added to this.

"I really ain't in no mood to talk to you." I say standing up off the sagging bed.

"Oh, no, Annie. We,"He pointed a finger back and forth between us. "are gonna talk."He threw the lock on the shut door.

* * *

><p>The sock part is from my life. Don't judge. I was under the influence of painkillers and my boyfriend was trying be all tough with no shoes or socks and his hair soaking wet. It was just so funny. I don't know why. It was the painkillers fault.<p>

Give me reviews we don't wanna have to wait long for another update. Reviews make the creative juices flow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys! I know its been a long time, but I'm back on my writing kick! Prepare for an update within the next three weeks. Love you guys! (P.S. Don't hate me.) 


End file.
